


If You Dare

by orpheous87



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dare, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Pre-Relationship, revenge kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Written for the May drabble challenge on the Drarry Discord server.Harry and Draco have had yet another argument, Draco has been punched and decides to get revenge in the most Draco way possible. And Harry is never one to back down.





	If You Dare

Draco didn’t have long to wait to execute his plan. As he headed to Potions, he spotted Potter ahead of him in the corridor and, ignoring Pansy’s protests, he hurried to catch the Gryffindor up. There wasn’t long for him to put his plan into action. He needed it to have maximum effect, and the full corridor was the perfect opportunity. 

“Potter!” 

Ahead of him, Potter whirled round as expected, wand drawn and lip curled. There was no time for the utterance of hexes, for as quickly as Potter had turned, Draco was on him in seconds, pushing, until the Gryffindor’s back was firmly against the castle wall, wand arm pinned to stone. 

Then, and only then, did Draco crush their lips together in the fiercest kiss that either of them had ever experienced. After a momentary battle for control, Draco found himself taken by surprise that Potter was kissing back. As tempted as he was to continue, he forced himself to pull away. Curling his lip at Potter, he pushed him lightly before stalking away, leaving the Gryffindor disheveled and blinking. There were hushed whispers up and down the corridor.  

Smirking, Draco strode purposefully towards the Potions lab, ignoring the whispers. The kiss meant nothing but to confuse. It was simply a way for Draco to get retribution after Potter had punched him earlier. 

It was only when he was safely seated in the Potions lab that Draco allowed his mind to pore over the fact that Potter had  _ definitely _ returned the kiss. He couldn’t deny that there had always been a  _ connection _ between the two of them (some would say  _ chemistry _ ), but he had never allowed himself to think of  _ this _ as a possibility. 

Watching as Potter made his way into the lab, Draco smirked once more, wiggling his eyebrows at the Gryffindor suggestively. He was rewarded with the sight of Potter’s cheeks turning red as the dark-haired boy sat down across the room. 

A few seconds later, an origami crane landed in front of Draco. 

__

_Meet me behind the tapestry on the second floor for an experiment. If you dare._

__  


Draco raised an eyebrow at the note. He shouldn’t rise to it. He shouldn’t go. But he knew he would. How else would he be able to tell if the tingling feeling when his lips touched Potter’s was a one off? 

  
  



End file.
